Blacky the Cat (Series)
Blacky the Cat is an Australian popular series. In the past 20 or 30 years, the title was founded as "The Black Cat" until we make a brilliant idea about 2006 and 10 years after Everybody Sing released on DVD, the title was renamed into "Blacky the Cat". The founder of the main protagonist was Barbara Frawley. The series' parents were Play School and ABC for Kids. Team Blacky 'Blacky the Cat' Blacky Daily Wattson '''is the main popular protagonist one who also had her first appears in Play School 1980s and 90s and '''Everybody Sing as a guest star in the year 1995. She is the only family who was powerful, alive and good luck. Because she is also as known as Black Cat Hero. Her weapons are guns, swords and shields of course. She became very popular heroes in Sonic Studios universe, Road Show Entertainment and many more. She is also The Chosen One on her personality life for longer. 'Siamesers the Cat' Siamesers Dee Ravids is another cat in the series. He is kind of a Siamese character or a sort of wearing one matal shiny armor glove. He is also Blacky's first sidekick. His catch word is "Do you ever feel me". 'Spottlessy the Cat' Spottlessy Smith Paulsen '''is a yellow and ivory tuxedo cat, red nose and skin and blue eye mascara. He use to climb up walls, trees, cilings, pipes and every gravity. Flamers the Flame Cat '''Flamers Lexi Quaron '''is a cat who has a coat with flames with red, yellow, orange and crimsion. She use to breath like a fire onto her mouth. Masker the Dog '''Masker Samuel Germany is a husky who is the following one with his wife Linza Queen Germany. His eyes color were blue on the left side and blue-green on the right side. He may usually get the loudest sound. 'Jet the Hedgehog' Jet Jit Sparta is the only small animal in this team. He use jetpack to travel, because his name is Jet. 'Marty the Duck' Marty Marva Kent is a green duck who allows to swim because he is a duck. He is the only bird in this team. He also going somewhere using teleport phone. 'Linza the Dog' Linza Queen Germany does lots of sports like cycling, athletics, swimming and skateboarding. She is the one who use boxing gloves. 'Mr. Jack Wilters' Mr. Jack Wilters is a person who always drive a powerful lime green car. His car is the fastest car around. He never use driving lisence. IMG_0222.JPG|Team Blacky (but there is the original Blacky (left) and the the current Blacky (right))|link=Two Blackys|linktext=2 Blackys IMG 0521.png|Blacky the Cat (Character) IMG_0533.PNG|Spottlessy the Cat Siamesers the Cat.jpg|Siamesers the Cat Flamers the Cat.jpg|Flamers the Cat Plot Trivia *This series used to be just animation segment for 33 years amount but al ot children sings the Black Cat Song. *http://black-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Blacky_The_Black_Cat_Wikia Category:Cartoons Category:Australian Cartoon Category:Rated G Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Adventure Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:1980 series debut Category:Play School